Bottles are known which comprise an outer structural wall, on the inner surface of which a membrane is arranged in so as to form a flexible pocket for containing said product. In order to protect the product well from any degradation upon contact with the external environment, the product can be packaged in the pocket in the absence of air (commonly referred to as “airless”), and the member is capable of ensuring that the packaged product is dispensed without take-up of air so that, during use, air does not enter the pocket to compensate for the dispensed product.
EP-0 571 280 describes the use of a bleed ring which is interposed between the lower portion of a dispensing pump and the container, making communication possible between said pump and the packaged product. In particular, the ring is arranged so as to be able to slide into the container during mounting of the pump, allowing excess air and product to be evacuated into an upper dead volume.
Thus, in particular taking account of the filling tolerances of the container, it is possible to mount the pump on the bottle while avoiding the presence of air bubbles in said container, in order to prevent degradation of the product and/or unpriming of the pump.
Nonetheless, it is possible that the sealing may not be sufficiently reliable after the pump has been mounted, in particular in relation to stringent demands in terms of protecting the product from any degradation upon contact with the external environment.